


穿格子裙的金发男孩

by RafaellaTsui



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: 本·哈迪是个妓女。





	穿格子裙的金发男孩

这已经是他今晚的第三个客人了。本把自己缩在廉价的皮草里，靠着路边车库的铁门，颤抖着点燃了一根烟。  
“好女孩不应该抽烟。”男人的语气比伦敦的雨夜还要冰冷，他夺过本指间的烟，踩在地上。  
“嘿——” 本发出愤怒的惊叫，早知道短时间内他可买不起另一包烟了，可是男人没有理会他的抗议，粗暴地把他拽过来按在路边的车上。深巷里没有其他人，只有不远处的酒吧和俱乐部传来嘈杂的音乐声。本发出一声痛吟，像一只漂亮的野猫，在街头被无知的孩子捉弄数次后乖乖地待在角落里，他的腿几乎要支撑不住了。  
男人解开了他的皮带，一手扯掉皮草，本能感受到背后鬣狗贪婪的目光落在自己的身体上，被揉皱弄脏的白衬衫和被客人要求换上的格子短裙，他们为了这个会给他双倍的钱，塞在他沾满污浊的大腿袜里。男人也喜欢，像这样漂亮的金发婊子出现在街巷里，是上天的赏赐。  
男人握着他的家伙在本白嫩的腿上来回摩擦，如果有路灯的话，就可以看到他腿上布满了淤青，比起掐他的脖子，客人们更爱他肉感的大腿。男人操够了他的腿，就把他转过来，迫使他跪下来给自己舔。本的口活不错，可他们更愿意按着他的头把自己的鸡巴往他的喉咙深处送，看他被呛得干呕，眼泪从眼睛里涌出来，才把全部精华喷在那张漂亮的小脸上。这是他应得的，这就是妓女的待遇。他们这么说。  
本永远不会得到喘息的机会，甚至没有时间擦掉脸上的眼泪，男人很快就把他的家伙塞进本的屁股里。本的身体里还混着润滑液和之前客人留下来的精液，没有人会有耐心给这样雪白挺翘的肉臀扩张，他们甚至会迁怒于本，气急败坏地在他脸上抽上两个耳光。本呻吟了一声，双手紧紧扒着车的边缘，承受着身后野蛮的撞击。男人满足地哼着，掐着本的屁股毫无章法地操弄着，泥泞的后穴紧紧绞着他的鸡巴，本低声呻吟，可男人觉得不够，他在本的屁股上打了一巴掌。  
“叫。”男人命令他。  
本发出一声哀鸣，男人捅得更猛烈了。他呻吟，哭喘着， 他被压在车窗上干得摇摇晃晃。男人的一只手从本的衬衫伸进去，粗暴地揉捏着他的胸。男人顶得很深，他扯着本金色的长发，快要操到他的胃里去。  
“能不能轻一点……求你了……”本的呻吟变了音，润滑液顺着穴口流出来，“不能。因为你是个欠操的婊子。”男人把手指塞进本的嘴里，堵住了他的呻吟，“看看你，都被我操得出水儿了，天生的骚货，是不是？”本呜咽着，津液顺着唇角流下来。  
随着一阵低吼，男人完事了，他全都射在了本的屁股里，才心满意足地拔出来，提上裤子。他掏出钱包，把票子塞进本裙腰，拍拍他的屁股，“下周我再来找你。”便扬长而去。  
本终于支撑不住，无声地跪坐在地上。他整好自己的裙摆，开始找那根被踩灭的烟。


End file.
